


love me like you do

by milkbox



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, JINSOUL WITH BANGS YES, Sex, i wanted to name it Side to Side bc jinsol got jungeun walking side to side yes, i wrote this to be soft not to be sexy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbox/pseuds/milkbox
Summary: jungeun and jinsol use a strap-on for the first time.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever to write like literal years just take it ugh

"How about this one?" Jinsol holds up a long, thick flesh-toned strap-on and Jungeun gasps, her eyes widen at the thought of trying to fit it inside her.

"I- I don't think I could-" Jungeun stammers. Jinsol raises her eyebrows and Jungeun continues, “It won’t fit.” Jinsol snorts and starts laughing. "It's not funny." Jungeun pouts and glares at her girlfriend.

Jinsol brought up the idea of introducing toys into their sex life a week ago. Although Jungeun was completely on board, she was  _ intimidated _ by the idea of anything larger than Jinsol’s fingers inside her.

Jinsol sets the strap-on back in its place and pulls Jungeun closer by the waist. "Relax, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not! It's just...embarrassing." Jungeun’s ears burn bright red and Jinsol brings her hands up to cover them.

"We don't have to do this. Or you can wait outside for me if you want?"

Jungeun shakes her head and hides her face in Jinsol's shoulder. "Let's just pick something and get out of here."

"Whatever you want, baby." They share a small kiss and a smile before continuing to browse, finally settling on a smaller, dark blue one.

Jinsol makes her way to the register a little too eagerly while Jungeun's face heats up and doesn't return to her natural pale color until they're five blocks away.

  
  


-

  
  


Jinsol stares at herself in the mirror. She left Jungeun in bed to prepare the strap-on in the bathroom and she hasn’t gotten the courage to leave yet. Her eyes travel over her reflection, trailing from her dark hair hanging over each shoulder, glasses perched on her face, breasts exposed on her bare chest, to the strap standing straight out from her open red robe. In her opinion, she looks a little ridiculous with the fake dick attached to her body. She only hopes Jungeun doesn’t think so too. 

What if she came out and Jungeun only laughed in her face!

“Jinsol? Is everything okay?” Jungeun calls from the bed and Jinsol is broken from her trance, hand tracing up and down her own abs.  _ How long has she kept Jungeun waiting?  _

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.” Jinsol reaches up to mess up her bangs, hoping it ups her sex appeal a bit before taking a deep breath and walking out.

Jinsol enters their shared bedroom, the only light coming from the full moon, bright enough to illuminate their room that Jinsol can just make out Jungeun’s features within her silhouette. Her tiny body lay covered beneath the blanket and Jinsol wants so badly to just jump in and take her in her arms. Jinsol just stares at her figure, jittery with nerves and butterflies as Jinsol waits for her reaction

Jungeun notices Jinsol’s figure standing just in front of the doorway. It’s dark but within the shadows she can see the robe hanging open over the curves of Jinsol’s body and Jungeun’s core starts to throb. Her eyes linger over Jinsol’s breasts and wide hips. Hips she wanted to wrap her legs around and never let go.  _ God she just wanted to lick Jinsol all over. _ Her eyes trail to the wide expanse of skin bared between the open robe, her breasts, toned stomach, and finally settling on the strap. 

Almost like she can read her mind, Jinsol smiles at Jungeun, her dimples appearing on each cheek, and Jungeun bites her bottom lip. She opens her arms invitingly to Jinsol and Jinsol lets out the breath she’s been holding for two beats too long. Her body relaxes a bit as her worries were all for naught. Jungeun  _ does _ find her attractive, the girl licking her lips as she eyes the toy.

Jinsol joins her in bed, settling beside Jungeun, top half of her body covering her tiny figure, toy poking into her thigh. It’s a little awkward but Jungeun doesn’t say anything about discomfort so Jinsol stays in place.

“Hey,” Jungeun greets her softly with a smile and Jinsol feels her heart swell with love. Jinsol leans in, pressing her lips sweetly against Jungeun’s full, pouty ones. “What took you so long?”

“I was admiring myself.” Jinsol rasps out and then grins cheekily.

Jungeun laughs and threads her fingers through Jinsol’s bangs, pushing them to the side. “I don’t blame you.” She pushes Jinsol’s glasses up above her forehead and then cups her cheeks. “You’re beautiful.”

Jinsol slides her hands under Jungeun’s night shirt, fingers softly caressing her belly, sliding down over her hip and then even lower to her thigh. Jinsol’s breath hitches when she feels that Jungeun is only wearing underwear beneath her shirt and thoughts of placing her mouth on these same places enter Jinsol’s mind, but she reminds herself to take things slow. 

The strap-on is bigger than anything Jungeun has ever taken, even three fingers sometimes being too much for her to take. If Jinsol wants things to go right, she needs to work Jungeun past a point that won’t hurt her, even if it does take longer than their usual love making sessions.

Jinsol pulls back a bit, her own nerves causing her to be cautious and wary. In some ways, it feels just like their first time again, the same fluttering feelings filling her stomach, the same concern over Jungeun’s comfort and pleasure.

Jungeun notices her hands shaking. “Why are you nervous?” she giggles and pulls Jinsol closer to kiss her on the nose.

“I’m not!” Jinsol buries her face in Jungeun's neck, pulling back again when her glasses get in the way. Frustrated, Jungeun takes the glasses from Jinsol’s face, tossing them onto the bedside table. “Jungeun!” Jinsol shrieks but Jungeun pulls her in, immediately locking their lips together. 

Their kisses start out slow, despite Jungeun’s constant need to take things fast, urgent to reach her climax as soon as she can. She’s nervous too, but she doesn’t say it out loud, she never has to say anything out loud because Jinsol just  _ knows,  _ knows her inside and out and Jungeun would very much like Jinsol to know her  _ inside _ right now but she feels the strap touching her thigh, thick and heavy, and her thighs close together.

Jinsol pulls back, lips moving to Jungeun’s cheek, then down to her jaw where she murmurs, “Are you okay? We don’t have to.”

“But I want you,” Jungeun pouts before she whines, “It’s just...so  _ big _ .”

Jinsol chuckles lowly, letting that comment get to her head despite it not being a  _ real _ dick. She rests her forehead against Jungeun’s. “I promise I’ll take care of you.” 

Jinsol glides her hand up and down the inside of Jungeun’s thighs, the smooth skin pleasant to the touch. Jungeun’s legs quiver from the tip of Jinsol’s fingers. Jungeun is most sensitive here and Jinsol loves taking advantage, the skin flushing beneath her gentle fingers.

“I trust you,” Jungeun whimpers against her lips.

Jinsol swipes her tongue across Jungeun’s lips as she slowly trails her hand to the front of her underwear. She cups Jungeun’s covered core and relishes in the soft sigh she releases. The light touch is enough to arouse Jungeun, squirming in place as her lower lips tremble with excitement.

Jinsol’s tongue slips past her lips and Jungeun envelops her within her mouth. She strokes Jungeun over her panties, mouth matching the rhythm of her hand. Jungeun moans around Jinsol’s tongue as she strokes and strokes her, working her into a wet and needy frenzy.

Jinsol wants so badly to press the strap against her girlfriend and grind on her  _ hard _ , but she doesn’t want to rush Jungeun. So she settles for pressing her hand hard against her clit. Jungeun’s underwear dampens beneath her touch as her precum spills out from within her.

Thankfully before Jinsol can get too riled up, Jungeun breaks the kiss and pushes the robe off of Jinsol’s shoulders. “Baby, take this off,” she pouts and Jinsol awkwardly tries to shimmy out of the long robe, kicking it out and under somewhere beneath the blankets, settling back on top of Jungeun.

“Your turn,” Jinsol leans down for a quick kiss, tugging at Jungeun’s shirt. She helps the younger girl shed the rest of her clothing, shirt and underwear thrown carelessly away and Jinsol scrambles to get closer to Jungeun, pressing her taut stomach against Jungeun’s. She tries her best to angle her hips in a way that won't cause the strap to press into Jungeun’s center, she just wants to feel Jungeun’s skin pressed against her own, still not willing to rush anything.

Jinsol lays her forehead against Jungeun’s as her hands roam her tiny girlfriend’s body. Jungeun isn’t curvy or bony, her body is just _ right _ for Jinsol. Jungeun’s thighs are the meatiest part of her, Jinsol’s hands massaging the taut muscles there. If Jungeun wore the strap, her legs could launch a thousand orgasms within Jinsol herself. 

Jinsol’s hands slide up to Jungeun’s hips, thumbs rubbing the space on each side where her pelvis dips. She moves her hands to rub Jungeun’s sides, noticing how Jungeun’s stomach tightens with desire. Jinsol loves Jungeun’s belly, loves nuzzling her here, kissing her here. 

“Wait,” Jinsol’s eyebrows shoot up and she removes herself from Jungeun’s arms. Sitting back on her heels, Jinsol searches the spaces beside them on the bed. “My glasses, where’d you put them.”

“The table, Sol. Don’t worry, we won’t crush them.” Jungeun makes grabby hands for Jinsol to come back to her, but Jinsol reaches for her glasses, putting them back onto her face once she finds them.

“There,” Jinsol smiles back down at Jungeun, eyes looking over Jungeun once before she comes back to her.

“Jinsol… _ why _ ?” Jungeun pouts and Jinsol only smiles in return.

“I can see you so much better.”

“So you’re just going to wear them while we do this?”

“I want this to be perfect. What if I put it in the wrong hole?” Jinsoul meant it as a joke but Jungeun doesn’t react the way she wants her to. The younger girl’s face fills with worry and Jinsol immediately takes her into her arms. “No, baby, I’m joking, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Jinsol painfully bites back another joke, kisses Jungeun’s cheek as an apology. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Jinsol fully presses herself against the younger girl and Jungeun sighs under the warm heaviness of Jinsol’s body. All worry is wiped away from her mind once Jinsol’s lips trail openmouthed kisses all over her neck and collarbones. Jinsol’s big hands cover her breasts and Jungeun hums in approval, arching her chest to feel more.

Jinsol takes the hint, leaning down to suck along the expanse of skin between Jungeun’s breasts. Jinsol’s thumbs tease Jungeun’s nipples, rubbing circles over the hardened tips. Jungeun’s moans and sighs vibrate through Jinsol’s body and Jungeun notices the movement between her thighs. 

Jinsol’s favorite part of foreplay has always been Jungeun’s breasts and she doesn’t doubt she can get off just by sucking on her. And Jungeun doesn’t seem to mind at all.

Jinsol is  _ completely _ aroused, nipples pressed hard against her palms, her hips thrusting shallowly between Jungeun’s legs. She pushes the strap hard against the mattress, her clit connecting with the harness every single time that if she keeps it up, she’ll cum before Jungeun…

Jinsol squeezes Jungeun’s breasts before taking a mouthful. Her tongue presses against the nipple and Jungeun’s body jolts beneath her, whines escaping her mouth. She sucks on her hard tips, nipping and biting until Jungeun is a whimpering mess.

Jinsol is close. She buries her face into Jungeun’s chest as her hips thrust with abandon between her thighs. Jinsol can feel Jungeun’s arousal pressed wetly against her lower stomach as she grinds harder for her own release.

Jinsol’s frantic movements, her lower belly pressed hard against her, is enough pressure for Jungeun’s clit to throb in anticipation of release as she moans and grabs at Jinsol’s shoulders, moving her own hips to feel more.

The friction from the harness, Jungeun’s moans, her slickness against her stomach, it’s all too much for Jinsol as pressure on her clit builds and builds until she’s finally able to reach her climax. She cums with high pitched gasps as she dissolves into the pleasure, body dropping completely on top of Jungeun, breathless and hazy.

“Baby?” Jungeun strokes Jinsol’s hair.

Jinsol catches her breath as she rests her head on Jungeun’s chest until the embarrassment hits her. “I’m sorry,” she peaks up at Jungeun sheepishly, the glasses crooked on her face. “I tried to last, baby, I really did.”

Jungeun giggles and straightens Jinsol’s glasses. “You seem to be enjoying this a lot.” 

Jinsol blushes harder, but then remembers that Jungeun’s wetness is currently pressed against her. And there’s  _ a lot _ of it. “You seem to be enjoying this too?” Jinsol reaches down to collect Jungeun on her stomach, not breaking eye contact as she brings the same fingers to her mouth. 

“Sol!” Jungeun throws her arm over her face, embarrassed at Jinsol’s teasing. Jinsol laughs and settles back on top of her, softly kissing her neck.

Jinsol’s hand snakes down and dips her fingers between Jungeun’s folds, collecting the wetness there before spreading it all over. Jinsol settles for rubbing the wet skin, avoiding the clit completely. Jungeun whines in frustration, wanting more but Jinsol is slow,  _ so slow _ . 

“Jinsol,  _ please _ .” Jungeun lowers her arm and pleads Jinsol to go faster and Jinsol melts at the sight of a red Jungeun, eyes watery and chest flushed.

Jinsol guides her fingers to Jungeun’s clit, engorged and hard under her touch. She massages the bundle of nerves, Jungeun’s sighs turning into high-pitched breaths over the sound of her slick pussy being played with. Jinsol rubs and rubs and Jungeun throws her head back with a loud moan. Her neck strains under the pleasure and Jinsol wets her lips before licking a long stripe up Jungeun’s throat.

Jinsol inserts a finger and Jungeun’s walls already clamp around her. Jungeun is tight, so so so tight and Jinsol decides that it’s okay if it doesn’t happen tonight, she just wants Jungeun to feel good, relaxed, satisfied.

“I want you, Jungeun.”

“Please, Jinsol.” Jungeun pouts, pleading. 

And Jinsol’s heart swells twice its size, Jungeun always her biggest weakness. Jungeun has her wrapped completely around her finger and all Jinsol wants to do is love Jungeun in every way she can, to give her  _ anything _ she wants.

Jinsol reaches over, blindly searching for the bottle of lube, not wanting to break from the way Jungeun’s needy gaze bore straight through to her core.

Jinsol produces a small bottle, squeezing the contents onto her hand before slathering it on the fake dick.

"What is that?" Jungeun softly asks.

"It's only lube, baby. So it doesn't hurt you." Jinsol smiles down at Jungeun and kisses away her worried look. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Jinsol spreads the lube along Jungeun's lower lips, mixing it together with Jungeun's own precum and she's so wet that Jinsol doesn't feel the lube is necessary. She slides her fingers around Jungeun's swollen clit before easily slipping two fingers into her.

"Oh, god. Oh, Sol," Jungeun sighs and tightens her arms around Jinsol's neck. 

"You can't come yet, baby." Jinsol softly giggles into her neck.

Jinsol takes her time kissing Jungeun, all over her face, neck, and chest as her fingers languidly move inside her. Jinsol presses her everywhere, stretching her at a tortuous pace. Being inside Jungeun, touching her so intimately in a way only she can produces a burning hunger within Jinsol. She  _ wants _ Jungeun so badly.

Jinsol presses the head against Jungeun's slick heat and the younger girl sucks in a breath. "You okay?" Jinsol murmurs against her lips and Jungeun fervently nods.

"Please, Sol," Jungeun whines and it's all Jinsol needs to take it further.

Jinsol slowly pushes the toy inside Jungeun, eyebrows knitted together as she observes the girl’s face contort beneath her. “Jungeun, talk to me.”

Jungeun has never been stretched this much, the feeling foreign to her as she clenches her teeth at the intrusion. It doesn’t burn or hurt like Haseul told her it would, but there’s a slight stinging sensation where her walls grip the toy.

“Jungeun?” Jinsol panics and Jungeun can only whine and nod, eyes still squeezed tightly shut. Jinsol lowers herself to kiss Jungeun all over her neck, coaxing her to relax. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

Jungeun focuses on Jinsol’s body on top of her, Jinsol’s lips and hands all over her, Jinsol’s comforting words in her ear. Jungeun’s body is completely flushed from the effort, she can feel herself heat up as Jinsol peppers kisses all over her red face.

“You’re so beautiful, Jungeun. You feel so good.” Jinsol can’t actually feel her, but from what her fingers have felt from their past sex… If she had a real dick inside Jungeun right now, she’d completely lose herself to the wet and tight heat currently tugging on her.

Jungeun hasn’t protested as of yet, so Jinsol pushes a little further, Jungeun’s walls accommodating for the toy. Discomfort spreads from within Jungeun’s lower body and she grabs Jinsol's back, unsure  _ how _ to ground herself or  _ what _ to hold on to. It doesn’t hurt, she can take it, but the stretch is unpleasant.

Jungeun’s body tenses up completely as the toy fills her, the length of the strap touching every part of her walls. Jinsol is  _ so deep _ , the deepest she’s ever been and Jungeun can swear she feels it poking her stomach from the inside.

Jinsol slowly rocks their bodies together, holding Jungeun in her arms. She protectively hugs the younger girl pressed close to her body. They’re not fucking, but Jungeun is content with this and while Jinsol is not satisfied, it’s enough to appease her.

Jinsol reaches between them, fingers connecting with Jungeun’s hard clit. Jungeun shivers in Jinsol’s arms, the stimulation sending shockwaves all through her body, arching herself into Jinsol’s hold, desperate for more.

Jinsol attempts to thrust inside Jungeun, her hips shallowly pumping in and out. The movements push more whines out of her girlfriend as she slowly surges forward, fingers rubbing continuously at her clit.

Jinsol swallows hard. She’s  _ fucking _ Jungeun with a strap and its so exciting and intoxicating and just... _ hot _ . She’s so aroused, completely turned on. Jinsol’s thrusts get a little quicker, a little deeper,  _ harder _ .

Jungeun tightens her hold on Jinsol, hugs her closer, powerless to how Jinsol fills and invades her, physically and emotionally. She feels  _ dirty _ and sexy, the way Jinsol drives into her body over and over, her fingers playing with her clit as Jinsol coaxes her closer to an orgasm.

Jinsol moves her body to thrust from a new angle and Jungeun whines at the loss from her arms. She watches on as Jinsol pumps inside her, glasses sliding down to just the tip of her nose. Her stomach muscles strain with each movement and her skin glistens with sweat. Jinsol looks so attractive, focused completely on Jungeun’s pleasure.

Jungeun reaches for Jinsol, wanting her closer and her body pressed against her. And Jinsol gives her just that. She covers Jungeun’s body with her own, hands caressing the younger girl’s body, her thighs, hips, stomach, and breasts. Jinsol exerts herself, lower body aching as she drives forward.

Jungeun’s senses are consumed with Jinsol, her touch, her scent, the heavy breathing in her ear. Jungeun’s hands roam Jinsol’s back, settling on her ass as she thrusts over and over. Jinsol catches each of her moans with a kiss, angling her thrusts to reach where she thinks the g-spot is.

Jungeun’s walls pulse as pleasure builds within her. The strap stirs something deep inside her that causes Jungeun to cry out. Jungeun’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she pants hard, her toes painfully curling. 

Before she knows it, Jungeun loses herself, babbling over and over. Her body tenses in Jinsol’s arms as she lets out choked cries and Jinsol buries her face into her neck as she holds her tight, joining their hips together. Jungeun releases around Jinsol, her girl cum flowing out of her and onto her thighs.

Jinsol’s body  _ aches _ . Working Jungeun into an orgasm like that had set a fire in her belly, her own thighs slick with her arousal. Her lower back and thigh muscles burn from exertion.

Jinsol caresses Jungeun’s thighs, calming the younger girl as her cries fade into whimpers. Jungeun quivers coming down from her high and Jinsol presses little kisses and words of praise into her shoulder to calm  _ herself _ down, needing to focus on any part of Jungeun’s body that’s not her lips, neck, breasts,  _ core _ .

She put Jungeun through a lot tonight, she would never expect her to do anything to her in return despite her whole body vibrating with need.

Jinsol painfully removes herself from Jungeun, the younger girl left with an ache in her core. Jinsol quickly removes the harness, tossing it aside and then taking Jungeun into her arms. 

They share a kiss, followed by another and another, until Jungeun is all out of kisses and is sure Jinsol knows she’s thankful and that she loves her so very much. She lays her head in the crook of Jinsol’s arm as she gazes through round crooked glasses into wide brown eyes.

Jinsol gazes back, Jungeun’s eyes half-lidded, somehow still laced with lust. She’s so sweet and fiery at the same time Jinsol can’t get enough of her. She wonders where her self control stems from whenever it comes to Jungeun.

Jungeun trails her hand down Jinsol’s chest, splaying her tiny hand across her girlfriend’s tight stomach. “Can I try it on you?” She teasingly pokes her finger inside the older girl’s bellybutton. 

Jinsol laughs, pulling Jungeun’s hand away and bringing it straight to her mouth, playfully biting her finger. “Not tonight,” Jinsol murmurs, as she kisses each and every one of Jungeun’s fingertips.

Jungeun frowns deeply and Jinsol pouts back at her mockingly. “But I want you to feel good,” Jungeun whines. 

“You already make me feel so good,” Jinsol bats her eyelashes and Jungeun rolls her eyes in return. “But if you must make me cum…” Jinsol slips her hand beneath the pillow and produces a small bullet-shaped object that she had hid there earlier in the day.

Jungeun’s eyebrows quirk up in question and instead of telling her what it does, Jinsol presses the ‘on’ button and the little vibe whirs to life between their hands.

And Jinsol guides Jungeun all over her body for the rest of the night and Jungeun is amazed that something so small could make Jinsol scream that loud.


End file.
